


orgasms are like waves, there's always another one coming.

by serenascampbell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alex Kingston - Freeform, Matt Smith - Freeform, Mattex (implied), Mattex Fic Exchange, Severe Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenascampbell/pseuds/serenascampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT! FULL-ON! MATTEX!</p>
<p>First time ever writing anything in this range of writing so it might be awful! Not gutted with it though, Alex and Matt admit their feelings for one another and 'fun' in the trailer ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orgasms are like waves, there's always another one coming.

Ever since his first day on set she'd been attracted to him – he was Matt Smith and he was playing the Doctor, how could she resist? She'd never told anyone how she felt because...well there was no point really, it's not like he could ever feel the same. Every time she saw him and felt that sense of lust, it would get pushed to the back of her mind but it was always there hiding in her sub-conscious, it's not like she could just make it go away. A lot of people suspected there was something going on between the two of them, the pair of them always called it 'innocent flirting' though and to be fair, on his part that's all it was. Many a lonely night had been spent wondering how he would react if he ever found out – none of her theories ever ended particularly well though. 

It was the last day of filming for 'The Wedding of River Song' and she'd decided that it was time to tell him the truth about how she felt. It had taken her months to admit to herself that it wasn't lust she felt for him, it was love – in it's purest form. If things went badly then at least she was leaving and they wouldn't have to see each other ever again, that was better than working with each other every day with such an awkward tension. After the wedding scene she'd made a flirtatious comment on his kissing and he'd replied like his normal self – flirty as ever. 

They were both walking back to their trailers when she made the first step – as hesitantly as was humanly possible.

“Look Matt, I need to speak to you about something – something important – before I leave.” Alex said gently, looking at him to see his reaction but careful not to make eye contact.

“Of course Kingston, what is it? Do you want to come over to my flat for dinner tonight? I'll tell the others that I can't make it to the pub because...well I'll come up with something.” He looked toward her as he spoke and saw that she was shivering, due to the Cardiff weather no doubt. Putting an arm around her shoulders instinctively, Matt pulled her in closer to him as they walked.

“That'd be lovely dear, as long as you're sure you can get away. I don't want to interrupt your plans.” Sweetly smiling at him, she leant in to his shoulder and breathed in his heady scent. Why can't he just know already? Alex asked herself, praying that she wasn't going to destroy their friendship.

 

Walking back towards his trailer, Matt wondered what she was going to talk to him about – he didn't really care, he could listen to her talk forever and never get bored. No-one ever knew about his love for her, they'd all assumed it was some school boy crush he'd gotten over a long time ago but they were wrong. Even Alex didn't know, she flirted with him carelessly every day but she didn't know the truth about how he felt. Matt didn't think for a second that she could return his feeling for her, of course she didn't – he was a gangly little boy and she was the woman who defined the word 'sexy'.

Every time she came round he liked to make an effort, with dinner, with what he was wearing and generally with how he acted. All of his adult life since he left home he'd lived on microwave meals and take-out, but he always made the effort to cook when she was visiting. It wasn't that he couldn't cook. Actually that was one of the few things he could do without causing a massive accident – he just never bothered to make the effort for himself.

When six o'clock rolled around, he got changed in to; his River Song t-shirt which he always wore just to wind Alex up, some dark blue jeans that rarely ever made an appearance and the small locket she'd bought him last Christmas. To her, it had been a small token of friendship – though it must have cost a considerable about – but to him it had meant so much more. It said 'Team TARDIS' and the photograph inside was from their visit to America – him, Alex, Karen, Arthur and Steven. The timer for the oven just went off when he heard a knock on his front door and shouted for her to come in – his lasagne was done perfectly and it's aroma filled the kitchen as Alex walked in.

“Hello Sweetie.” She said with a smirk across her face – a flirtatious look lingered in her eyes.

“River? Well I didn't know you were going to be joining me tonight.” Matt leant over to give a peck on the cheek before beginning to dish up the lasagne. 

“This smells delightful dear, and you look quite ravishing yourself I must say.” Throwing him a quick wink before going to set the table – the shock apparent on her face when she found the job already done. “My my, someone is trying to impress me.”

“When am I not Kingston? C'mon let's eat, I've opened a bottle of Rosé for us to share.” Walking over to join her at the table, he took his seat and waited for her to start eating, she just sat there looking at him. “There was something you wanted to talk about I believe?”

Oh god! Alex thought to herself. Was it too late to back out?...NO! I have to do this.

“Yes Matt, there's something I need to tell you. And it's going to be a big shock to you, you'll probably hate me after you find out and not want to even be friends with me but I can't keep this from you any more.” She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the rejection – she'd been rejected a hundred times, why should this hurt her any more than any of those did. 

“Just like to say, I'm not ever going to hate you Alex.” He said, putting down his cutlery and looking in to her eyes intently, waiting for her to say something.

“Look, just let me get this out. Don't try to interrupt me 'til I've said my piece, you can react however you like once I'm done but until then, your mouth stays shut.” Matt nodded, prompting her silently to continue. “Matt – I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now but I never had the balls to admit it, even to myself. At first I thought it was just something I'd get over, that if I put it to the back of my mind enough times, it might just go away. But it hasn't and it won't – ever since I first met you the attraction's been there, I don't know when it became more than that but it did. I can't bear to leave again without you knowing this, I know nothing's going to come of this because I know you could never feel the same way but I needed to get this out in the open. I love you Matt.”

Sitting in stunned silence, his mouth agape and no familiar expression on his face. Alex begged him non-verbally to say something, praying that this hadn't ruined their friendship forever. Matt stood up, mouth now shut but still silent – she expected him to walk out and lock himself in his bedroom until she left or to quietly ask her to leave, she'd been through a million scenarios of this moment in her head but his reaction was definitely not the one she had expected. Lifting her swiftly up from the chair in which she sat, his lips collided with hers in a gentle and loving kiss – but she broke away from him quickly, looking in to his eyes with fear coursing through her.

“Alex, what is it? You just said you wanted this, didn't you? Dear god, tell me that wasn't a joke.” He pleaded, keeping a tight grip on her arms as he spoke.

“Matt, if you're looking for a one-night-stand or some meaningless fling then you've come to the wrong woman. I can't do this if you're not in it for the long run – tell me what you want from me.” Finally, in that stupid idiot's head of his, he put two and two together and realized what she was thinking – she thought she was going to get used.

“Alex, I love you. I have since the moment I met you but I never had the guts to say it. People always thought it was just a teenage crush but it's not – it never was. I'm almost thirty and I know what I want. I want you, in my life, everyday, in every meaning of the phrase. Believe me Alex, I'm in love with you.” 

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt her lips come in to contact with his once again. Her lips were soft and full against his – her tongue slid sensually along his lower lip, pleading entrance which he gave willingly. His tongue wrested with hers, he could taste the sweet flavour of her and it only made him want her more. He could feel his desire making itself known, becoming visible in the tight trousers he had regrettably opted to wear. 

When Alex saw his rather distinguished member she giggled, pulling him by the hand towards his bedroom. 

“You naughty girl, Miss Kingston.” 

“I can behave if you like, but where's the fun in that?” She questioned, tugging through the door and pinning him up against the bed. It didn't take long for her to strip him down to just his underwear, his clothes laid in a pile on the floor. Matt flipped them over so she was underneath him and pushed her back on the bed, determined to level out the playing field.

He tore her shirt over her head before taking a moment to process the beauty he was seeing – she was wearing a lacy black bra and her breasts were practically bulging out of it. Beginning to make his way slowly towards them, he kissed her lips, moving towards her jaw, continuing down her neck and chest before coming in to contact with the wonderful bust in front of him.

Quickly reaching behind her back, he unhooked the fastening and began to lavish her bare breasts with kisses. He latched on to a rosy peak and sucked on it, a pleasured moan escaped her lips and she arched into him. Rolling the other pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he laughed warmly against her skin. Matt moved further down, planting a kiss on every inch of skin, until he reached her skirt - dipping his fingers under the waistband. 

 

Alex's underwear was already wet through with her arousal, when his fingers slid gently over them she thought she was about to explode there and then. Whimpering helplessly under his touch, she tried to wait patiently as he teased her but it became too much and she reached her hand down to cover his and guide it through gritted teeth. 

Matt sniggered before pulling off her skirt and underwear, keeping his hand exactly where she wanted it. Alex pulled him up to her and kissed him, deeply and passionately on the lips, she ground against his hardened member and reached her hand down between them to grab him. All the smugness and the teasing disappeared from Matt's face – there was nothing but pure lust in it's place, he whimpered quietly whilst biting his lip. 

Neither of them were willing to wait, they'd spent years dancing around each other – there was no time for foreplay now so she elegantly – in one swift movement – sank down on top of him and he was inside of her while she was ll around him. Their rhythm was frenzied and desperate, Alex's hands mussed his hair as she angled herself to reach that spot inside her which could destroy her instantly. 

“Come love, do it for me – I want to watch you.” He whispered in to her ear sensually, encouraging her with little comments on her beauty and how much she meant to him. She was seconds away and she could feel it but she held on for his sake, shaking her head gently. Leaning close to her ear until her lips were almost touching the lobe, when she breathed out:

“Together, or not at all.” He smirked before pecking her cheek then thrusting in to her, striking her core hard enough to send them both over the edge – and it did. She cried out in ecstasy as he moaned silently, resting his cheek in her hair as he tried to maintain his breathing – that was THE best sex either of them had ever experienced. 

He held her to him as she rode out the aftershocks and hummed softly against his chest, Matt felt her lips turn up in to a smile against his skin before looking up at him. She slid to the side of him, laying on her side with her hand still resting on his hip. 

Both of them smiled at one another, this was the start of something amazing – and this was an opportunity that neither of them wanted to miss.


End file.
